


He Isn’t Yours

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Noctis being in his early teens and pining over Ignis, though Ignis and Gladio are already dating.





	He Isn’t Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So preface; Noctis is, when this first starts out, 12. Thus making both Ignis and Gladio 14 (set before Glads b-day). For each break it’ll represent a new year, but I do specify ages and such so!! Just letting y’all know the starting ages so there’s no (or less) confusion.
> 
> Just a reminder that Ignis is 2 years older than Noct, and Gladio is 3 years older.
> 
> As always, it is unbetad but I’ll fix any mistakes that I happen to come across.
> 
> Edit: Yea this isn’t a “hate-fic” by the way. This was a request given to me on Tumblr and not my own idea. I love Noctis, and this is not what I truly think of him. I love all ffxv ships, INCLUDING IGNOCT AND GLADNIS, thus why it is TAGGED within ship limits. While Gladio/Ignis is NOT the primary focus, I believe it has enough representation to warrant the appropriate tagging. I shouldn’t have to make this a disclaimer, but, I guess not everyone reads tags correctly!

Noct was brooding again, and he knew it. But it wasn’t _fair_! Ignis was always spending time with Gladio now, and not him. Growing up, Noctis didn’t exactly learn how to share his favourite things considering he was an only child with absolutely no real friends. Sometimes Iris would come on the weekends to visit him, but the two usually just talked about whatever it was that twelve-year olds talked about.

He huffed for the umpteenth time that night, pushing the vegitables around on his plate until one of the maids came and took it from him once they realised he wasn’t going to eat any more. Soon enough, Ignis would probably be around to get him and take him to his room to get ready for bed.

“Prince Noctis,” the young chamberlain bowed before approaching the Prince anymore, “Are you ready to go?” Noctis nodded, standing from his seat and walking the small distance between him and the advisor. The two walked to the elevator in relative silence, Ignis asking questions about dinner but receiving no vocal answers; just a shrug or the nod/shake of a head. “The young prince is certainly in a mood,” Ignis chuckled, hoping that maybe a light-hearted joke would cheer him up. Sadly, it didn’t. But, it did however, get the prince to do something other than nod or shrug.

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hand as the elevator took its sweet time. Ignis, of course, was no stranger to the Prince’s behaviour. It’s not uncommon that he would hold his hand or arm while the walked. He always assumed it was because the boy hardly had physical contact anymore, due to his own father being quite absent as of late. Long, late night meetings have been making Ignis’ job as “Nanny”, as Gladio so _nicely_ puts it, a more common title.

The rest of the trek to Noctis’ room was, as it had been for the night, quiet and very one sided. As soon as they made it into Noctis’ room though, the boy was much more responsive. He would nod with a soft “okay” as Ignis gave him simple instructions to get ready for bed. Noctis didn’t miss the way Ignis quickly pulled his phone out as he went to the bathroom to shower, however.

It’s not that he was being nosy, he was just.. curious. Ignis never made calls when theywere together. He usually waited until he was sure Noctis didn’t need anything.

“Hey,” now _that_ definitely threw the boy off. Ignis, was being.. laid back to the extreme, “As soon as Noctis is put to bed we can leave,”  _we? who’s we?_  “I wouldn’t say anymore than twenty minutes at the most.. hmm? No, no you don’t have to, I can meet you in the garage,” _meet who!?_  “Really, Gla—” another pause, with an exaggerated sigh of what sounded like annoyance, but the sandy-brunette was smiling, “Well, you know where his room is, I’ll see you when I’m finished.” _Why is Ignis hanging out with Gladio so late?_

“Highness, is everything alright?” Ignis sounded slightly concerned. He probably couldn’t hear the shower running because of course Noct just had to snoop.

“Yeah— it’s fine just uhm.. really tired,” he lied. He wasn’t the best liar, but Ignis would probably believe him. Probably, being the key word. As soon as the water was running Ignis didn’t push the subject further, setting out on making Noctis’ bed and cleaning up his room.

Soon enough, Noct was ready for bed. Ignis checked the time briefly before straightening out his outfit, “Do you need anything else before I take my leave?”

Noctis knew he shouldn’t have asked, but.. something inside his chest made Ignis want to stay with _him_. Not to leave and go do gods know what with _Gladio_ , “Could you read me a story from Cosmogony?” He could see the hesitation in Ignis’ stature, the way he stiffened up a bit.

“Of course, your highness,” he nodded, grabbing the book from the bedside table where it seemed to have a permanent residence despite the amount of times the advisor attempted to put it in the bookshelf.

He read the story of the great healer, a favourite of Noctis’ he remembered, until the boy fell asleep. The supposed wait of twenty-five minutes turned to almost forty, and he felt his phone buzz a few times. Quietly, the teen made his way out of the room after he noticed the prince had fallen asleep.

He definitely wasn’t expecting Gladio to still be there, leaning against the wall next to the door. “Hey!” He grinned, and Ignis shushed him quickly, motioning that Noct had just gotten to sleep, “Aplogies for the wait. Noctis wanted me to read him a story,” he blushed, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“Hey, at least you’re here now. Plus the movie still doesn’t start for another thirty minutes. Just won’t be able to grab a bite before we see it,” the young shield shrugged and dropped an arm around the other’s shoulder. For them being the same age, Gladio had definitely been growing faster than Ignis. That didn’t much bother him though.

 

* * *

  

At age fourteen, Noctis officially begins magic training. It’s great for the sole reason he gets to be trained by his dad, but it sucks because it’s so _exhausting_. To top it off, he only gets five minutes of a break between his magic and combat training. So, needless to say, he’s been lacking the motivation to train with Gladio severely.

“Hey pipsqueak,” a deep rumble made its way through the marble room, not even the padded floor stopping the slight echo from the tall ceiling, “Ready to get to work?” Gladio didn’t even wait for a response before taking his coat and button up off, leaving him in just his tank. The beginning of a tattoo was visible now, it was just the outline from what he could see of his shoulders and arms. As Gladio went over to the wall to grab a wooden sword, Noctis summoned his from the armiger. A part of his training, as per requested by his dad.

The sparring was as intense as it usually was. Gladio not letting up on him for a second, both breaking out into a heavy sweat. As soon as Gladio went to strike, Noctis’ sword suddenly went back into the ether. “Fuck—” the prince squeaked, his voice cracking terribly as the weapon stopped just centimeteres from his face.

“You’re getting much better at keeping your weapon summed, your Highness,” an accented voice cut through the room, causing both teens to turn and look at who it was.

“Ignis!” Both said and smiled, Ignis suppressing a laugh, but not bothering to hide his smile.

“Alright, sessions over for today kiddo. Go get washed up, alright?” The older teen helped the younger up off the floor, heaving him effortlessly back onto his feet.

As the raven made his way to the washrooms, he could hear Gladio and Ignis talking in mostly hushed tones. “You’re free tonight yeah? How about you come on over and uh, maybe help me out with my studies? History exam is this friday and my Tenibrian history _is_ a bit rusty,” as innocent as it initially sounded, the implification of doing everything _but_  studying was fully displayed. Enough that even Noctis could sense it.

“Perhaps I’ll help,” Ignis smiled, a lopsided grin breaking his usual stoic expression, “I must tutor Noctis first, if he needs help, of course.” The shield groaned and Ignis laughed, not even trying to hide it.

Noctis could feel his chest tighten again. A feeling he’s gotten somewhat used to when Ignis laughed, smiled at him, praised him on a job well done. He didn’t like it; he didn’t like it at _all_. He especially didn’t like it when Ignis looked at Gladio the way he did, full of.. adoration. The way he would have a small quirk at the corner of his lips in a smile, the way his focus was solely on the shield.

Noctis wanted Ignis to look at _him_  like that. Not Gladio.

He couldn’t hear what the two were talking about anymore once he was in the showers. When he came out however, his heart was basically twisting itself inside his own chest.

Gladio had a hand on Ignis’ hip, and one under his chin while both of Ignis’ were resting on his chest. Their kiss wasn’t anything erotic, but it felt wrong it witness. Like Noctis was intruding on something way more intimate than sex.

It made his blood _boil_.

He cleared his throat, making it apparent that he didn’t really want to make eye contact with either of them. Gladio almost jumped out of his skin while Ignis just chuckled and placed another quick peck to his lips.

“Sorry, your Highness,” Ignis’ expression was schooled, sharp. “Let’s go get you presentable for dinner. I believe his Majesty will be there tonight to eat with you.”

Noctis, as much as he loved Ignis, hated when he was talked to like a little kid. Sure, he was younger but he wasn’t _that_ much younger. He was a teenager! He was pretty much an adult at this point.

An adult who had hormones running rampage through his body and patches of acne on his face.

An adult who still held his advisor’s hand while walking through the Citidel halls as a “security measure”.

But clearly an adult none the less.

 

* * *

 

Ignis hadn’t really noticed the change in Noctis’ behaviour until he was caught with Gladio in the training hall. Of course it wasn’t anything provocative, but something about it.. upset Noctis to a degree. Whenever Gladio was in the training room, Noctis made it apparent to stand between them when they talked. Whenever they would all hang in Noctis’ room, _he_  would be the one curled up on Ignis’ side while Gladio reclined in one of the chairs (a less than ecstatic expression on his face). Noctis even had Ignis stay with him for hours after they both should’ve gone to bed under the guise of “extra tutoring” until the man was just too exhausted to even _think_ of spending time with his boyfriend.

It didn’t take long for the advisor to figure out what was happening, of course.

“Noctis,” Ignis hummed as he brought in their dinner for the night. The prince looked up, a smile on his face as his advisor walked through the door.

“Hey Iggy! Oh— uh, I know it’s still early to ask but um, would you mind helping me out with some math tonight? My tutor isn’t really helping me out much, she’s kinda just tossing stuff at me and not _working_  with me.” Of course he would ask on the night he planned on spending with Gladio.

“Actually, Noct, that’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“Math isn’t a very dinner esque conversation,” the prince snorted. Ignis placed the plate onto the coffee table and shook his head.

“It’s about your studies as a whole, actually. I’ve talked with his Majesty about it already, and I think that instead of tutors, we enroll you into an actual school. Summer vacation is nearing a close, and enrollments for most public schools are still open—” _“Wait,”_ “—and already you’ve gotten accepted into quite the handful, though most likely for the prime reason of you bring the prince—” **_“Ignis!”_**

The advisor stopped, looking at Noctis with a surprised expression. The raven sighed, rubbing at his temples for a second, “So, why go to school? I’m doing fine here,” the teen pleaded.

“It’s more so for a social standard. You don’t make public appearances very often and you’re cooped up in the citidel all day and night, and you.. don’t really have many friends outside of me and Gladio,” he trailed off, hoping that maybe Noctis would catch the hint himself.

“I don’t need anyone other than you and him! You’re the only one I need, that I _want_ ,” Ignis’ heart twinged at the way Noctis had said that.

“We both know that won’t be plausible,” the advisor sighed deeply, his hand running through his hair.

“And why not!? You’re just doing this to get rid of me! So Gladio can have you all to himself!” The prince was frowning, dinner completely forgotten about as he stared down the sandy-brunette.

“So what? What if it is, Noct! He’s my boyfriend, and like it or not that’s what he is. I am not _yours_. I do not _belong_ to you!” Ignis stopped, a look more related to sadness than anger crossing his features, “There is no question that I love you, Noct, but my love for you doesn’t exceed a strong friendship.”

Noctis didn’t look at him. His eyes shifted to the side, looking anywhere except for the older teen. He could feel tears welling in his eyes at the words that were thrown at him. _‘I’m not yours,’_ ringing over and over, like a mantra.

_He’s not yours, not yours, he’ll never be yours— he won’t **love**  you like that, you aren’t **capable**  of being loved by him—_

Noctis wailed. He couldn’t stop it, the thoughts running through his head were too wild, too loud. The only person who could make them _stop_ was _causing_ them, his mind split between feeling safe and feeling in danger. Panic was creeping in, slowly. He would be alone for the rest of his life, he wouldn’t be able to love someone like he loved Ignis—

Arms, lithe yet strong, wrapped around him carefully. He was gently pulled into Ignis’ chest, his head pressed into the other’s neck as he sobbed, heaving for breath between each burst of fresh tears. Soft whispers fell on deaf ears as he cried, tears, snot and spit covering Ignis’ shirt collar, though he didn’t seem to mind it all that much.

Noctis fell asleep like that, curled into Iggy’s lap and head resting against his shoulder. With easy prying, the prince was set into his own bed, clearly deep into an exhausting sleep. Ignis wiped his face down, getting the tears and other fluids off his face before giving a soft, feather light kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> It only took me like 3 days but it’s posted ayeee 
> 
> No links because I’m on mobile but hmu on Tumblr at Pryumpto (currently the app is deleted so do NOT message/send requests there) or on Twitter at GrossMeme


End file.
